From Text to Sex
by Saga Micha
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, penyanyi terkenal di tanah Ratu Elizabeth memarahi produser ganteng Sebastian Michaelis gara-gara teks lagunya belum diperiksa. Terpaksa, Sebastian harus lembur untuk menyelesaikannya. Tapi...kok ada yang aneh dengan kata 'lembur' ya? Lihat saja dalam ceritanya. Sori kalau agak nggak myanung


From Text to Sex

"Ah, aku sudah terlambat! Sebastian pasti marah besar padaku," keluh pemuda bermata safir, kakinya terus melangkah cepat memasuki gedung yang cukup besar. Ia terus melangkah hingga menabrak seseorang, tapi sayangnya dia yang terjatuh.

"Aduh," keluh pemuda berambut grayish itu. Uluran tangan menyambutnya, membuat si pemilik mata safir itu mendongak dan menemukan sepasang mata merah layaknya darah. Rambutnya bagaikan bulu gagak, hitam kelam.

"Astaga, Ciel. Kemana saja kamu? Dari tadi….."

"Maafkan aku, Sebastian. Tadi Bibi Angelina memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke rumah nenekku," potong pemuda yang bernama Ciel itu. Pria bermata merah yang bernama Sebastian membantu Ciel bangkit dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Dasar, kalau kau sibuk, kirim pesan saja. Kan bisa ditunda," ujar Sebastian. Ciel menangkap tangan Sebastian dan menjauhkannya dari kepala grayishnya.

"Jangan ambil kesempatan, Sebastian. Cepatlah, dan bagaimana dengan teks yang kukirim padamu kemarin?" bentak Ciel.

"Ah, masalah itu…..kemarin aku baru pulang dari Cina, jadi tak sempat melihat-lihat teksmu," jawab Sebastian sambil cengengesan. Mata Ciel membulat sempurna, sehingga kilaunya terpancar kuat.

"APA KATAMU? LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN REKAMANNYA, BODOH?" tanya Ciel dengan suara 100x tenaga kuda. Sebastian saja harus menutup telinga agar tidak tuli akibat teriakan pemuda mungil nan cantik itu.

"Ya ampun Ciel, kau bisa memecahkan kaca seluruh gedung ini," ujar Sebastian.

"Salahmu sendiri, bukannya kita mau rekaman, malah teks lagu yang kuberikan padamu belum diperiksa!" bentak Ciel, kali ini volumenya menurun, sehingga Sebastian membuka telinganya.

"Begini saja, kau masih berutang padaku 1 lagu yang dulu. Kau rekaman dengan lagu itu, sedangkan aku akan memeriksa teksnya, setuju?" tawar Sebastian. Ciel mengelus dagunya, lalu mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ya sudah, sana ke ruang rekaman. Adele sudah menunggu," ujar Sebastian. Ciel segera pergi, meninggalkan Sebastian yang garuk-garuk kepala akibat tingkah Ciel

"Kecil-kecil bikin gila," gerutunya kecil.

Ups, author lupa memperkenalkan mereka. Yap, Ciel yang di atas adalah Ciel Phantomhive, penyanyi top dari negeri Ratu Elizabeth. Dengan albumnya yang bertajuk 'Love Is Hurt', membuatnya melejit bak roket. Nggak kalah dengan JB atau Rihanna, dech. Tapi kalau bukan karena Sebastian Michaelis, sang produser, Ciel nggak bakal bisa ke tingkat pertama dalam tangga lagu populer di Inggris. Ohoho, Sebastian merupakan pemilik La Orla Entertaiment yang beken di kalangan Negara Eropa. Dan hanya tinggal 1 langkah lagi, Ciel bakal jadi artis kelas dunia, dech.

"Lho, kok telat, Phantomhive?" sapa Adele, begitu Ciel masuk ke ruang rekaman.

"Maaf, Miss Adele. Ada masalah kecil saja,"jawab Ciel. "Oh, Sebastian memintaku untuk menyanyikan lagu yang kurang untuk album kemarin."

"Oh, yang Gender?"

"Iya."

"Oke, ayo mulai saja," sahut Adele. Ciel segera masuk dan memulainya.

_I saw you in my dream last night_

_But I didn't saw you clear_

_I thought for a moment_

_Will you be my soulmate?_

_When I meet you_

_I feel somehow oh….._

_Why I love you?_

_Why I love guy like you?_

_We are same_

_But love don't look from gender_

_But from heart_

_I know God will mad_

_But I can't stop to think about you_

_Yeah, I don't care about gender_

_About gender…_

_Oh, please care to me_

_I always thinking about you_

_And now_

_We will always together…._

"Wow, luar biasa, Ciel," puji Adele, bertepatan saat Ciel keluar dari ruang rekaman. "Tak kusangka kau membuat lagu yang bertemakan cinta sesama jenis."

"Habisnya….di dunia ini sudah banyak yang melanggar kodratnya. Dan aku paham dengan hal itu."

"Apa ada keluargamu yang mengalami hal itu?" tanya Adele. Ciel menggeleng mendengarnya.

"Bukan aku, tapi sahabatku Alois Trancy. Dia terlihat bahagia dengan Claude Faustus, bahkan mereka menikah di Belanda."

"Nah, kalau kau juga mengalaminya bagaimana?" pancing Adele. Ciel terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Paling tidak ada yang akan mengerti semua tentangku. Sudah ya, Miss."

"Hati-hati, sekarang banyak pedofil yang menyerang brutal di jalanan. Apalagi ini sudah malam," ujar Adele. Ciel tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan ruang rekaman. Saat melewati ruangan Sebastian, ia merasa sedikit bersalah atas kemarahannya yang sepele. Ia mendekati pintu dan mengetuknya.

Tok tok

"Masuk saja," balas yang di dalam. Ciel melongokkan kepala ke dalam ruangan dan menemukan Sebastian yang mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ah, ternyata kau Ciel. Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian ramah. Ciel berjalan mendekati Sebastian dan menatap setumpuk teks lagunya.

"Er….apa kau tak lelah membaca naskah sebanyak ini?" tanya Ciel pelan-pelan. Sebsatian menatap Ciel, matanya dibingkai oleh kacamata kotak no frame bawah, menambah kilau permata rubinya.

"Tentu saja iya, tapi karena ini demi kamu ya kulakukan saja," jawab Sebastian santai. Ciel menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bersalah dengan kelakuannya.

"Bagaimana….jika kita pulang bareng? Sekalian membantumu mengecek naskah ini," tawar Ciel. Sebastian melepas kacamata dan menatap Ciel.

"Boleh saja. Mau di rumahku?"

"Uhm….baiklah," jawab Ciel. Sebastian segera membereskan naskah lagu dan menarik Ciel keluar dari ruangannya. Banyak pasang mata menatap kedua orang itu, sehingga Ciel menepis tangan Sebastian.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," sahut Ciel. Sebastian hanya tersenyum, membuat jantung Ciel berdebar kencang. Mereka ke UG, dan mendekati Ferrari F12 Berlinetta yang diam.

"Ayo masuk," ujar Sebastian sambil membukakan pintu.

"Aku punya dua tangan untuk membukanya sendiri," balas Ciel ketus. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu disusul Sebastian di sebelahnya. Ia menginjak pedal gas dan mobil bergerak meninggalkan UG.

XXX

"Welcome to Michaelis' Manor," celetuk Sebastian sambil membukakan pintu rumahnya. Ciel yang melihatnya hanya melongo. Tentu saja, karena bagian dalam manor itu penuh dengan barang berkelas. Sebastian yang melihat kesempatan, menggamit tangan si pemuda kelabu itu dan menariknya ke kantor pribadinya.

"Nah, kau duduk dulu saja. Akan kusiapkan minuman, kau boleh mengecek lagunya duluan," ujar Sebastian. Ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Ciel. Ciel mengamati kantor pribadi Sebastian dan mukanya memerah, lantaran banyak foto dirinya dipajang di dinding.

"Ciel, kuharap kau suka susu," sahut Sebastian. Ciel tersentak dan berbalik, menemukan sosok Sebastian yang membawa 2 gelas susu hangat.

"Oh….eh, tak apa," jawab Ciel gugup. "Ng…Sebastian, kenapa banyak fotoku di dinding?"

"Mana?" tanya Sebastian sambil meletakkan kedeua gelas di mejanya.

"Itu," tunjuk Ciel. Sebastian mendekat Ciel dan mengamati dinding yang penuh dengan foto Ciel.

" Yang ini?" tanya Sebastian. "Kau yakin ini fotomu?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Ciel. Sebastian menarik dagu si pemuda kelabu dan menciumnya. Ciel terkejut, namun tak berniat melepasnya. Ia hanya menutup mata, menikmatinya. Sebastian segera meleas ciuman ketika lawannya terlihat kekurangan oksigen.

"Hah….hah….ap…apa yang….kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel. Wajahnya memerah, membuatnya tambah cute.

"Aku menciummu, 'kan? Apa….kau marah?" tanya Sebastian lembut. Ciel terdiam, antara bingung dan kesal. Tapi melihat wajah Sebastian yang…..ah, terlalu lembut.

"Ciel, aku….aku mencintaimu. Aku…."

"Kapan?" potong Ciel.

"Hah?"

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku, Sebastian?"

"Saat kau memulai debutmu, aku terpana denganmu. Berkilau layaknya….malaikat," jawab Sebastian. "Tapi kalau kau…."

"Jika aku punya perasaan sepertimu, apa tanggapanmu?" tanya Ciel. Sebastian mengerutkan kening mendengarnya. Lalu mata darahnya membulat.

"Maksudmu…."

"I love you, Sebastian. Sejak aku bertemu dengan, entah perasaan ini selalu saja mengusikku. Kadang, aku cemburu melihatmu bersama gadis lain. Aku membuat lagu itu karena perasaanku padamu," potong Ciel. Sebastian merengkuh Ciel ke dalam pelukannya, menyesapi aroma lavender dari rambut _grayish_ mungil itu.

"Ciel, boleh….aku membagikan cintaku padamu?" tanya Sebastian hati-hati. Ciel mendongak, matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Sebastian.

"Maksudmu….melakukan 'itu'?"

"Itu jika…."

"Lakukan saja," potong Ciel. Semburat merah mulai merambati wajah porselennya. Sebastian mengerutkan kening, agak ragu dengan kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana….jika kita pindah saja? Aku nggak nyaman di kantor," ujar Sebastian. Namun Ciel menggeleng kuat, matanya kembali menantang rubi Sebastian.

"Tidak. Lakukan di sini sekarang juga!" perintah Ciel. Lha, kenapa jadi si kecil ini yang nggak sabaran? *author dicekik Ciel, Sebastian malah cekikikan.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan berteriak terlalu keras," balas Sebastian. Digendongnya pemuda _grayish_ itu dan diletakkannya di sofa, tubuhnya menindih Ciel. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Cepatlah," desak Ciel. Sebastian menciumi leher jenjang Ciel, hingga lawannya mengerang. Ow, walau Ciel yang memaksa, tapi kali ini wajah asli Sebastian keluar. Tangannya yang bebas mulai bergerak turun ke perut bawah, lalu memainkan'benda' kecil lawannya.

"Ahh,"desah Ciel. Dengan cepat, Sebastian mulai melucuti celana Ciel dan membuangnya entah kemana. Ia memainkan 'benda' itu dalam tempo yang cukup cepat, naik turun, hingga akhirnya Ciel klimaks.

"Ahhh…..Se…sialan!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian sambil menatap Ciel. Tangan Ciel segera melepas baju yang dipakainya, lalu dilemparnya sembarang.

"Ciel?"

"Cepat selesaikan. Atau….

"My,kau tak sabaran sekali. Tapi bisakah kau melepaskan pakaianku? Rasanya panas sekali," ujar Sebastian. Wajah Ciel memerah lantaran membuka pakaian pasangannya dan melihat body six packnya.

"Shit," umpat Ciel lirih. Sebastian hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Wajah imut Ciel selalu menjadi hiburan di saat dirinya stress. Ia kembali meraup bibir Ciel, tapi tangannya segera membuka celananya sendiri. Ia melepas ciumannya dan melempar celananya entah ke mana, hingga kini berpenampilan polos seperti Ciel. 'Benda' miliknya sudah menegang, membuat Ciel sedikit risih.

"Kau mau mencobanya, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel segera memposisikan diri tepat menghadap 'benda' Sebastian yang besar. Tangannya mulai memainkannya, naik turun seirama. Lalu entah apa yang dipikirkan Ciel, ia memasukkan 'benda' Sebastian ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmp," desah Sebastian tertahan. Ciel terus memainkannya, temponya semakin lama semakin cepat. Hingga akhirnya Sebastian klimaks. Dengan sigap, Ciel menelan cairan putih itu.

"Tak…kusang..ka…kau nakal juga," ujar Sebastian terengah-engah.

"Cepatlah, aku sudah tak sabar lagi," desak Ciel. Sebastian memposisikan Ciel membelakanginya dalam posisi menungging.

"Kau siap?" tanya Sebastian.

"Lakukan saja," jawab Ciel. Sebastian memasukkan 'benda'nya sedikit demi sedikit.

"ARGH!" jerit Ciel. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Sebastian segera memindah posisi Ciel hingga wajahnya menghadap Sebastian. Direngkuhnya Ciel dan mencium bibir Ciel untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan orang yang dicintainya. Ciel mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sebastian, mempererat kedekatan intim mereka. Sebastian kembali melesakkan 'benda'nya ke dalam lubang sempit Ciel.

"Hmp," desah Ciel. Sebastian mulai memaju mundurkan 'benda'nya, makin lama makin cepat. Dilepasnya ciuman mereka dan terdengar desahan dan erangan dari bibir Ciel.

"Se…bas..tian…faster….faster!"

"Yes, Ciel!"

"Ahhhh…" desah Ciel. Cairan sperma milik Ciel menyembur membasahi perut Sebastian. Sebastian semakin mempercepat temponya, hingga akhirnya klimaks di dalam tubuh Ciel.

"Ciel…aku…mencintaimu," ujar Sebastian. Ia menindih tubuh mungil kekasihnya, 'benda'nya masih berada dalam tubuh Ciel.

"Me to, Sebastian."


End file.
